It is well known that the accuracy of throwing a baseball or other ball, can be improved by repeated throwing practice. This is particularly true for baseball pitchers for whom the ability to consistently throw a baseball a fixed distance and deliver the baseball within the strike zone of an opposing batter is of crucial importance. Numerous devices have been previously proposed for use in practicing the throwing of a ball so as to improve throwing accuracy. Merely by way of example, one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,559. All of the previous devices, however, are associated with certain disadvantages. Thus, for example, with certain devices it may repeatedly be necessary that the thrower cease practicing and retrieve previously thrown balls before being able to continue practicing. In other devices, the target surface may not be sufficiently durable to withstand the repeated high impact forces generated by thrown baseballs which may be moving at velocities approaching 100 miles per hour at the time of target impact. Finally, certain devices may not be adaptable for use by persons of different ages and sizes.
In accordance with the present invention, these various disadvantages have been overcome by a device which includes a laminated, impact-resistant target board capable of withstanding the repeated impact force of thrown baseballs. In addition, the device of this invention is so designed that thrown baseballs which strike the target board are reflected and returned back to the thrower, thereby reducing the number of times it is necessary to discontinue practicing and recover balls which have been thrown. Finally, the instant device is readily adapted for use by persons of different ages and sizes.